


Another Life Destroyed

by LilyAurora



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Male Slash, Marking, Not Canon Compliant, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Scenting, Sexual Content, Slow Build, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:46:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAurora/pseuds/LilyAurora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The water was cool against his lips. He watched through the broken window as Derek separated the pack, lifting them easily off one another. Throwing them gently, their laughter loud in the summer air. He watched wide eyed as Scott and Isaac shared a look before bouncing on Derek. Literally bouncing. He choked on the water he inhaled as he laughed. The look on Derek’s face was absolutely hysterical. </p>
<p>He coughed thumping at his chest to clear his air way. It would be just his luck to die from laughter. Stiles shook his head, placing the now empty glass on the side as he returned to the step and his laptop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Transformation

 

He basked in the sun. The bright rays warming his skin as the pack, his friends fought behind the Hale house. The training would go on for hours. All members rough housing. Well... all wolf members. Stiles sat casually on the steps, eyes trained on his laptop only to be dragged away every few minutes to track their movements. He had noticed over the last few months how they finally began to act as a pack. Finally finding that level ground they all could work from.

 

He could remember the fighting, the anger that each one had for the other. Derek was the Alpha but he was no leader, not then. Scott near enough an Omega. Isaac torn between the two. Boyd and Erica had left. Jackson too. Peter... well nobody liked Peter. They were anything but a pack.

 

Then the Alpha pack had happened. Pulled them all inside out and upside down. They didn't know what was real and what wasn't. Their worst fears and deepest secrets were drawn from within for all to see. Trapped in an alternative reality. Played with like toys for the Alphas own amusement.

 

Until one boy, one human boy realized what was happening.

 

He had pulled them all out. Derek first. The Alpha, their leader. He needed his strength, his knowledge. He couldn't have done it alone. Didn't have the means. Then slowly, they managed to defeat them. Deaton was a huge help. His tricks were the only thing that had saved them all in the end.

 

Stiles' spark, Derek’s Alpha blood and Deaton. Even Peter had helped before leaving. They had saved the others. Saved the pack.

 

The Alphas fled, well the ones remaining. They burnt the bodies of the fallen.

 

So that left them here. A new beginning, a fresh start.

 

Erica hadn't died like they had all thought. It was just a trick of the mind, but that also meant that Cora wasn't alive either. Jackson returned, to Lydia's delight. They hadn't really known what was real and what wasn't for a while, it took months for Derek to accept the loss of Cora and just as long to finally accept that Erica was alive. Both her and Boyd apologized for their lack of faith and cowardice at leaving the pack. Derek forgave them.

 

So here Stiles sat in the sun, laughing as Isaac roared, diving on Jackson's back tackling the Beta to the ground, Scott quickly followed which began a puppy pile. Arms and legs kicked out in all directions. Muffled groans and numerous profanities were used. Derek stood to the side watching his Betas play, a small smile visible on his handsome face.

 

“McCall I can feel your hand on my ass!” Jackson snarled. Earning a deep laugh from both Stiles and Isaac.

 

“It's such a nice ass.” Scott teased between laughter.

 

Jackson's roar was all the confirmation Stiles needed that Scott had just squeezed the betas ass. Again.

 

The chime of his email notification went off averting his eyes from the pack to back down to his laptop. Stiles smiled as he opened the message. Lydia was spending some time with Allison before school started. She missed her friend immensely and accepted the invitation to visit her within minutes of receiving it. It seemed Allison would not be returning to Beacon Hills. He glanced at Scott among the pile of bodies, it had been months since she left. Refusing to be dragged back into this way of life after the Alpha back. Nearly losing her Father. Well. it had changed her. The training, the code, the strength she once had. Gone. Disappearing the moment Chris was shot. She had already lost one parent and an Aunt. She refused to lose another. So they left. Chris promising to put the word out to other Hunters that Beacon Hills was off limits unless he stated other wise. It was officially under the protection of the Argent’s.

 

He knew Jackson missed Lydia. He was snappier than usual, and he couldn't blame him. Since his return they were devoted to one another. Yes, he was still a complete ass-hole but he loved Lydia anyone within a ten mile radius could see it. Stiles was happy for them. He really was. Once he was honest with himself. His feelings for Lydia changed. They morphed into a family love. Sisterly.

 

Her strawberry blonde hair didn't arouse him the way material clinging to a defined masculine chest did. Or the way biceps would bulge when lifting heavy weights. No Stiles had finally admitted to himself his tastes slid in another direction. A more male orientated way.

 

His eyes flicked towards Derek, before quickly returning back to the screen before him.

 

Lydia would be back next week. School would be starting the week after that. Jesus school. After everything they had all gone through there was still school to deal with. At least they had each other. A pack Derek could finally call friends.

 

A family.

 

Stiles placed his laptop on the step before entering the makeshift kitchen. Derek had decided not to rebuild the Hale house. Too many memories plus the house itself was unstable. So he had designed a new house not far from the old. Who knew he was handy with a pencil. The land was Hale property so all he needed was planning permission and all the right legal documents to build himself a house.

 

A home for the pack.

 

Peter had been surprisingly understanding with this. Not once arguing or making things difficult. His only concern was for the den in the new home. He thought it should be bigger. Other than that he stayed quiet. Oh he threw a sarcastic remark in here or there, but he was no longer pushing Derek. Toying with him. Those few weeks they had Cora back seemed to have changed something in him. Something for the better, but only time would tell if he would stay that way.

 

The water was cool against his lips. He watched through the broken window as Derek separated the pack, lifting them easily off one another. Throwing them gently, their laughter loud in the summer air. He watched wide eyed as Scott and Isaac shared a look before bouncing on Derek. Literally bouncing. He choked on the water he inhaled as he laughed. The look on Derek’s face was absolutely hysterical.

 

He coughed thumping at his chest to clear his air way. It would be just his luck to die from laughter. Stiles shook his head, placing the now empty glass on the side as he returned to the step and his laptop.

 

He didn't see the lone figure pressed against the side of the house before sharp claws were wrapped around his delicate neck. The noise that escaped his lips had Derek alert within seconds and growling in his direction. The Alphas eyes bleeding red, claws extended. The Betas were only moments behind their Alpha. Yellow and Blue eyes glowed as they stood behind Derek. Waiting for the word to advance.

 

“I wouldn't be so hasty if I was you Derek.”

 

“Kali?” Stiles squeaked out.

 

“Such a clever boy.” She purred, rubbing her face against his cheek. “I always said we should have taken you. Turned you.” Her tongue licked a path across his exposed neck. The feeling of claws piercing his flesh has Stiles whimper in pain.

 

Derek growled a warning. Stiles could feel the smile against his skin.

 

“Such a precious gift, isn't he Derek.” Her claws dug into his skin as she shook him. “All those weeks of being fooled, of living how we wanted you to live. Seeing what we wanted you to see. So desperate for family. So hungry for love. You accepted everything not once questioning. Never thinking.” She roared.

 

Stiles feet struggled to find leverage on the ground. Kali's claws dug deeper into his neck lifting him higher.

 

“But this one.” She purred. “This one's clever Derek. So very clever. You should have listened to him from the beginning. He knew something was wrong, something didn't feel right, but you were to proud too allow a kid, a human kid dictate to you. That's why you don't deserve him Derek. You never will.”

 

“Oh my god.” Stiles whined. “Do you ever shut up.”

 

“Stiles.” Derek barked. Voice hard but his eyes never left the Alpha behind him.

 

Kali laughed. “You would have brought us hours of fun Stiles.”

 

“Yeah as tempting as being an Alphas chew toy is. I'll have to decline your offer. Sorry. I have this thing against slobber.”

 

He could hear Scott groan next to Derek.

 

“Chew toy? Who said anything about a chew toy.” Her claws caressed the side of his neck. “Oh no Stiles, not a toy. You are far to important to be anyone’s toy. You would have be claimed.”

 

Derek roared at the words.

 

All Stiles could think of was the past tense she was using and knowing he was so utterly fucked.

 

“Well as flattering as that sounds I think I would rather like to keep my virginity for a little while longer.” Stiles chose to ignore the past tense issue.

 

“Oh Stiles, I'm afraid the offer is no longer on the table.”

 

Everything happened in a blur.

 

One minute he was being held against an Alpha, claws digging deeper into his flesh. The next he was being thrown through the air. Colliding with a warm body as arms wrapped around him, cradling him against a solid chest. The sound of Derek's ferocious roar vibrating through his body. Vicious snarling could be heard in the distance, but they must be moving away as it grew fainter hardly audible.

 

“Jesus Christ. Stiles” Scott called hands roaming over his friends body. There was blood everywhere so much blood.

 

“Isaac help me. Press you hands against his stomach, I can't stop the bleeding.” Scott was frantic. Stiles tried to tell him he was OK that it didn't hurt that much but his lips wouldn't cooperate with his mind. He mumbled something which had Jackson calmly smoothing his hair from his forehead.

 

“What do we do.” Erica cried. “Scott, what do we do he's dying.”

 

Stiles wondered who they were talking about until... Oh fuck.

 

He didn't want to die.

 

He choked as he began to sob, blood filling his lungs as he coughed. Trying to find words.

 

“It's OK. You're OK.” Jackson murmured, wiping the tears that ran feely down his skin. “Everything will be OK.” His head was in the other boys lap, nestled protectively as his friends fought to save his life. Fuck, he was dying. He could feel it now the pain. The undeniable pain that came with having your insides ripped open.

 

Everything came back at once. The sounds of fighting rushed forward ringing in his ears. The snarling and roars of battle. The pain. The fingers trying to push back parts of him that didn't belong outside his body.

 

He could feel Boyd’s heavy weight on his legs, see Erica's blonde hair as she hovered to the side. Feel Scott and Isaac’s hands inside him. Trying to save him. Hear Jacksons voice calming him, his fingers comforting him.

 

Derek.

 

“He's wining.” Jackson cooed. “He'll be here just hold on Stiles. Please.”

 

He coughed again. Realizing he had called out for Derek. Needed him here next to him.

 

The roar of victory was magnificent.

 

“Atta boy.” Stiles whispered. A small smile gracing his face at the thought of Derek taking down the she wolf.

 

Then he was there, hovering over him. Face scratched up, blood splattered across his skin.

 

“Stiles.” He breathed. Eyes pained as they roamed across his broken body. Fingers gentle as they touched him.

 

“Derek.” Scott whined. “Do something. We have to take him to the hospital. My mom. She could fix him right? Just a few stitches...”

 

“Scott.” Derek’s voice was barely a whisper. “There's not enough time. His heartbeat...” He shook his head.

 

“Bite him.” Jackson stated.

 

“He doesn't want that. He refused Peter when he offered it to him.”

 

“I don't care. Bite him.” Jackson yelled. “Bite him Derek or he's going to die. Fucking bite him.”

 

“I can't. I won't unless he wants it.” He looked so torn. Ever instinct in his body was telling him to bite Stiles. Bite him and save him, but his human side was telling him no. That he couldn't make the decision for him.

 

“Stiles.” Scott called gently moving into the others line of sight.

 

Stiles blinked heavily eyes locking onto the big brown ones of his friends.

 

“Derek can save you, but he has to give you the bite. Do you want him to?”

 

Stiles just blinked at his best friend. The words slowly being absorbed. Isaac whined helplessly beside them.

 

“Oh god just fucking bite him.” Erica sobbed. “I can't. He can't die Derek. He just... he can't.” She turned and fled. Sobbing as she disappeared inside the old house. Boyd tracking her every movement.

 

“Stiles.” Derek called out. Warn fingers wrapping around his cold ones. “Stiles I can't give you the bite unless you want it. I promised myself I would never force someone to become a wolf. No matter what, but Stiles.” He whispered forehead falling forward to rest against the dying boys. “Stiles we need you to live... I need you to live. Who's going to call me out on my bullshit if you're not here... who's going to force us to have movie nights and game nights. Who's going to teach me how to cook.” The last words were whispered. A broken plea to the boy beneath him. “Please Stiles just give me a sigh. Anything. Squeeze my fingers. Anything please.”

 

They all waited with baited-breadth. The seconds seemed to drag on like hours.

 

Then finally.

 

Finally.

 

The smallest twitch of movement.

 

Stiles' thumb caressed Derek’s.

 

That was all the confirmation he needed. Derek ripped the remaining tatters of material from Stiles' body, fangs lengthening as he bent towards the boys neck. He took one final deep greedy gulp of the humans scent before breaking the skin with his fangs.

 

He pushed Jackson out of the way, cradling the boy in his lap. Fingers running through the damp hair. Listening for the change in heartbeat that would signal the start of the change. He refused to move him. He was still unstable. His body had yet to accept the bite. His blood still flowed freely and Derek began to panic. Maybe the bite didn't take. Maybe he should have bitten him more. Pushed more of his saliva into his broken form.

 

Derek looked at the mangled torso beneath him, teeth tearing open his own flesh before he could talk himself out of if. He held his wrist above the wound watching as his blood dripped and mixed with Stiles'. He was a born wolf after all. Nothing could be more potent that his blood.

 

The effect was immediate.

 

Stiles heart began to race. His temperature soared.

 

The pack moved closer. Erica stopped pacing on the porch and ran towards them eyes wide as she fell to her knees.

 

“It's working.” She looked towards Derek who just nodded.

 

“Why did you use your blood?” Scott asked.

 

“The bite wasn't taking or there was too much damage to begin the change. I'm not sure. Then I remembered something my mother told me once. That our blood is more potent being born wolves. So I took a risk.”

 

“So you didn't know if it would work?” Scott shouted. “He could have died Derek.”

 

“He would have died anyway. There was too much damage Scott. Fuck! His insides were on the fucking ground. There was no way a single bite was going to fix that. It had to be my blood. There was no other way.”

 

The two started at one another before Scott lowered his eyes.

 

“I know. I just... I don't want to lose him.”

 

“None of us do Scott.” Derek clasped his Beta on the shoulder fingers firm and comforting.

 

The frantic thump of Stiles heart beat loudly. They watched in satisfaction as the blood flow stopped and his wounds slowly began to knit together.

 

“Has it taken?” Isaac asked. Eyes darting from Derek to Scott.

 

“Yes” Derek nodded. “He's beginning the transformation.”

 

“Thank god.” Jackson and Erica breathed out.

 

All eyes were on Jackson.

 

“What?” He asked defensively.

 

Scott patted his should as Isaac squeezed his forearm.

 

Regardless of everything they all cared for one another.

 

Derek slowly rose to his feet gathering Stiles in his arms. The others trailed close behind him eyes alert for any other threats that could be near.

 

The old house wasn’t the best place for Stiles but it would have to do for the moment. Derek laid him down gentle on the old sofa, eyes and fingers checking over him careful before he gathered some wet rags. He knelt next to the boys body; starting the slow process of cleaning his spilled blood. Within minutes the bowl of water was a red and all the rags had been used. Jesus he had lost so much fucking blood. The thought made Derek's stomach knot. How close had they been to loosing Stiles today? That fucking bitch had put her claws inside his flesh, inside a member of his packs body. He growled causing the betas to shift uncomfortable. He reined his emotions in, trying not to upset his pack. But he couldn’t deny the fact he was livid.

 

The thing that had riled him the most was the thought that someone, one of the Alpha's wanted to claim him as their own.

 

He did snarl then.

 

The thought of someone else touching him. Touching what was...

 

No, he shook his head. Standing quickly he moved back to the kitchen, pouring the water down the drain as he rinsed out the blood soaked rags. Refilling the bowl with clean water.

 

His hands shook as he fumbled slightly. The thought of losing him...

 

“Here let me take them.” Isaac spoke softly as he prised Derek's fingers from the bowl. “Go and sit with him while I do this.”

 

Derek nodded moving back towards the room and sliding beside Stiles. Carefully arranging himself so Stiles' head was resting in the Alphas lap.

 

Isaac returned with the clean water and rags taking over from Derek as he cleaned up Stiles' prone body. The pack sat close to one another seeking comfort silently. All eyes were focused on the deep breathing of their soon to be pack mate and the wound that was slowly healing.

 

“He's going to be so pissed when he wakes up.” Scott said gleefully. Eyes shining with mirth as he stared at his friend.

 

All Derek could hope for was that this was something Stiles had wanted. That the light brush of his thumb had been the response they were all eagerly waiting for. Derek hoped this was not another situation he had misread. Another life he had destroyed.

 

 

 

 

  



	2. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You never wanted the bite. You refused Peter when he offered it too you.”
> 
> “What! Peter offered you the bite?” Scott shouted. The others looked just as shocked. Lydia moved closer to Jackson at the mention of Peter.
> 
> Stiles waved him off.
> 
> “I refused Peter for a reason. Yeah he knew I wanted it, knew I was lying when I said no.” He shrugged his shoulders. “I didn't want the bite from him. There is no way I would willingly give him that much control over me.” Scott whined.
> 
> “Dude, he blind-sided you. Wasn't your fault creeper Peter bit you.” Stiles patted Scott’s knee in comfort.
> 
> “Seriously though, if I wanted anyone to give me the bite Derek, I would have been you. I would have asked you.”

The subtle twitch of his thumb alerted the others of his sudden rouse to consciousness. They sat stock still around his laid out form. Bloody clothes torn from his body by an Alpha who saved his life.

The pack waited silently. None really knew what would happen once Stiles woke up. Would he be angry, sad. God forbid silent. Would he turn on them, on Derek? There were too many things that could happen. Would he remember his decision, or was it only just a reflex.

Derek prayed it wasn't. He didn't want to bite him, never wanted to change who he was and Stiles had no preference for it either. He was happy as a human, a normal boy; but Derek had taken that away from him. He had bit into his flesh, then tore his own wrist open to save him. He would have done anything for Stiles not to die.

Derek paced near the broken burnt out window, eyes constantly flicking towards the boys form, ears alert for any change in his breathing. He was scared. The fear that Stiles would hate him for what he had done ate at him.

The soft moan had everyone’s eyes fix in one direction. Stiles.

“I think he's waking up.” Scott whispered. Eyes worried as they focused on his best friend. Isaac close to his side offering a silent support.

Derek nodded. Not closing the distance. Not moving from his spot from the other side of the soot covered out room.

A jerk of a leg had a few of the wolves step back.

“What if he doesn’t remember anything?” Erica asked. Eyes wide.

“He will.” Derek sounded convincing even to his own ears.

Stiles' whole body arched off the sofa. A strangled moan escaped his lips as his head moved from side to side.

Derek moved closer. He could smell Stiles' distress in the air.

“What's going on? What's happening to him?”

Derek ignored Scott, instead he moved closer to Stiles. Hands hovering over his sweat slicked skin for a moment, before resting his large hands on the boys shoulders. Holding him in place. He was burning up. His temperature too high, compared to what it should be.

“We need to cool him down. He's too hot.” Derek spoke to the others.

“There's an old steel bath outside. The one we ripped from the bathroom to try an restore.”

“Fine. Go, fill it up.” Derek watched as the Beta's, minus Erica rushed towards the exit.

There was a silent beat before she walked delibrately, cautiously closer.

“He's going to be fine you know.” She spoke softly. A tone he wasn't familiar with her using. “You did what you had to Derek. He would have died. Don't blame yourself.” She waited for a moment, eyes softening when they landed on Stiles. “He wouldn't.” She said, before following the others out side.

Derek released the breath he had been holding.

He didn't realize how much he wanted Stiles to be OK with this. How much he wanted the boy to accept the bite. Accept him as his Alpha. Deep down there was always that gently yearning to offer him the bite. To make him a more prominent part of the pack. Yes, he was pack, but being a wolf. It was so much more.

Derek ran his fingers across Stiles' forehead. Beneath them held such a marvellous brain. He always seemed to surprised him with his quick wit and well thought out plans. He would research until he knew all the facts. Ask questions and generally bug the shit out of Derek until he gave in and told him what he wanted. Derek didn't understand why he allowed the boy to get all riled up before finally giving in and telling him what he wanted to know. Maybe he enjoyed it a little too much.

“It's full.” Isaac called from the door way causing Derek to snatch his fingers back as if they had been burned. He nodded his head before gently lifting Stiles' body. He carefully made his way outside to where the pack were waiting. Each one a ball of nervous tension.

“What ever happens, I do not want anyone to interfere. Understand?” He growled, red eyes glowing as he looked between them all.

They fidgeted under his glare, but nodded in understanding.

Well, except Scott.

“What's going to happen? Why can't we do anything? I mean he's my best friend Derek, you can't just expect me to stand by and do nothing.”

Derek rolled his eyes before stepping into the tub. The water, ice cold.

“What the hell are you doing?” Scott spoke again, taking a step forward but only to be stopped by Isaac’s hand on his arm.

“Shut up.” He growled teeth bared. “His temperature is too high so I need to bring it down quickly. He may react to the sudden shock of being submerged into freezing water, I know I would. So out of all of us I am the one who can deal with his reactions.”

“You mean you can heal quicker.” Erica pointed out. Derek nodded.

“Great.” Scott mumbled. “So we just stand here and wait?”

Derek shrugged. “If you want. But I'd advice you to take a few steps back. Just in case.”

He didn't give any warning before plunging down into the cold water. Stiles placed protectively against his chest. Large muscular arms wrapped around the other boy.

The reaction was instant. Stiles eyes flew open as he roared. The crystal blue shone brightly as his claws dug into the meat of Derek’s thighs. Who in turn hissed in pain but refused to let the other boy go. Stiles struggled against the restraint. Body jerking in painful spasms, head flung back as the muscles of his neck strained. Tendons visible. Stiles' roar was magnificent. His claws dug deeper into the flesh of his Alphas leg. Blood running a steady path into the once clear water.

Minutes seemed to drag by until finally. Finally. Stiles began to relax. Derek's hold remained tight as Stiles' claws receded causing Derek to wince. His breathing evened out and his heart beat thrummed peacefully.

A small sniffle could be heard just before Stiles pressed his face against Derek’s neck. Nudging his nose against the column of skin. Stiles took long greedy pulls of the Alphas scent.

“You smell so good.” Were the first words Stiles spoke. Nose still travelling a path across Derek’s skin. Then suddenly he stopped. His body wiggled against Derek’s, his nose wrinkling in discomfort. “Why am I wet?”

Scott laughed.

“Dude. You scared the shit outta me.” He moved towards his best friend.

“What happened?” He asked rubbing at his face, finally coming to his senses. “Why the hell am I using Derek as a bath pillow?”

There was a silent beat as Stiles' eyes moved from one pack member to the other. He wasn't use to this sudden silence. Not from them. He craned his neck, glancing over his shoulder at a sombre looking Derek.

The Alpha refused to meet his eyes.

Stiles frowned, head tilting to the side before sniffing the air.

He froze.

“Oh crap.”

He flapped his arms, struggling to get out of the tub, Derek made a move to help only to have his hands batted away.

“Oh my god.” He mumbled falling over the side of the tub and walking unsteadily away from the pack.

“Typical he would be a clumsy werewolf.” Jackson sneered.

“Shut up Jackson.” Erica hissed.

That's when Stiles knees gave out and he crumbled to the ground. Scott was there in an instant. Isaac close behind.

“I'm good. Honestly. I mean... OK not so much...” He breathed deeply. “Dude! I'm a werewolf.”

“Welcome to the club.” Scott beamed at him.

“Holy shit. I'm a werewolf.” He scrubbed his face with his hands. “What the hell happened?”

“What do you remember?” Derek asked. Stiles' eyes locked with his immediately. He blushed remembering how good Derek had smelt. Was that a wolf thing... He sniffed at Scott, nose wrinkling. Maybe just an Alpha thing then.

“Dude, don't sniff me.” Scott flapped.

Stiles laughed. “Ha, don't like it so much when the tables are turned do you buddy?”

“Stiles.” Derek’s tone was serious. When isn't it.

He shrugged. “I don't know. Kali grabbing me from behind... shit where is she?” His eyes darted around the open area.

“Derek killed her.” Boyd answered. Arms wrapped around Erica.

He nodded. “Yeah... yeah I remember.” He licked his dry lips. “Dude, your roar was epic. I'd totally fist pump you if I had the energy. It made Scott's sound like a kittens.”

“Shut up. I had only been a werewolf for like a week.” Scott argued.

“What ever dude.” Stiles waved him off.

“What else do you remember Stiles?” Derek cut in, staring right at him, begging him to remember.

Stiles' hand flew to his stomach. He remembered the soaring pain of having his insides ripped out. Not something he wanted to repeat any time soon.

“I remember you telling me Derek can save me.” He turned to Scott. “And Erica, she was crying telling him to bite me and Jackson...”

“I'll deny everything.” Jackson called out.

Stiles rolled his eyes.

“I remember you.” He looked at Derek. “Talking to me... whispering. Asking me to give you a sign. Fuck... you don't know how hard I was screaming inside...”

Derek turned away sick with the knowledge that Stiles didn't want this. Knowing he had done this... done something he could never take back.

“Derek! Fuck... “ Stiles stood on shaky legs only to crumble back to the ground. “God dammit. Derek... I was trying to tell you I wanted the bite. That I wanted to live.”

Derek stopped in his tracks.

“I didn't want to die. Jesus Christ. I'm only 18 why would you even think that.”

“You never wanted the bite. You refused Peter when he offered it too you.”

“Peter offered you the bite?” Scott shouted. The others looked just as shocked.

Stiles waved him off.

“I refused Peter for a reason. Yeah, he knew I wanted it, knew I was lying when I said no.” He shrugged his shoulders. “I didn't want the bite from him. There is no way I would willingly give him that much control over me.” Scott whined.

“Dude, he blind-sided you. Wasn't your fault creeper Peter bit you.” Stiles patted Scott’s knee in comfort.

“Seriously though, if I wanted anyone to give me the bite Derek, it would have been you. I would have asked you.”

Derek was facing him now, feet moving slowly back towards his pack.

“You saved my life. It doesn't matter how or why, just that you did. You kept my dad from being alone. You gave me a second chance. A gift.” Stiles cried then openly, silently. Tears fell freely down his dirt smeared skin.

“I was so fucking scared.” He whispered fingers tangling together as he looked anywhere but the pack. “I knew I was dying. Could feel it, my life slipping away. The pain had stopped, everything was numb and that's when I knew.” He looked up eyes locking with Derek’s. “So whatever you're thinking, stop. If I could have said the words, I would have said yes. I would have screamed it.”

Derek knew he was telling the truth, could hear no lie as he spoke.

He nodded.

“Good now that's all settled...” he wiped at his eyes. “Will someone please carry me, my legs don't work properly.” He made grabby hands in the air before Scott laughed hauling Stiles over his shoulder and towards the house.

“I'm still wet you know.” Stiles laughed from over Scott’s shoulder.

“I'm sure someone has some spare clothes in their car or something. Don't worry dude we got your back.” Scott laughed slapping Stiles' ass.

Stiles was silent as Scott carried him inside. His mind racing a mile a minute. He couldn't believe he was a werewolf. He didn't really feel any different, well apart from the sniffing. Everything smelt awesome. Especially Derek. He blushed at that. It was obvious he would smell good. Someone who looked as good as he does would not smell bad. It was just a common fact. Handsome dudes smelt amazing.

“Dude? You OK?” Scott’s face appeared in Stiles' line of sight. As the other boy manoeuvred him onto the sofa.

“Woah.” Stiles jumped as he focused on Scott’s face. “ Personal space buddy. You're in it.”

“Just making sure you're OK. You kinda zoned out on us.”

“No need to fret. I'm all good.”

Scott didn't look convinced. “You sure?”

“Yeah, I mean I will be. This is a lot to take in. I know I've been around you guys for like, ever. But being a wolf myself. Yeah it's going to take some getting used to.”

“You'll rock it. Don't worry. If it wasn't for you Stiles I probably wouldn't have made it through my first full moon. I mean seriously, it was you who figured out what I was. Plus you have the whole pack to help you gain control.”

Stiles nodded. Thoughts lost to the memories of Scott’s first full moon. How different he had been. As if there was another person inside him. Maybe it was his wolf, the more animalistic side who tried to lure Stiles into releasing Scott.

Would he be like that? Would he try to hurt people. The pack... oh god.

“Oh god!” Stiles panicked, eyes wide as he looked at Scott.

“What, what is it?”

“My dad Scott. What if I hurt my dad?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok... so here is chapter two:D  
> I'm hoping to get a chapter posted every two weeks. ((Fingers crossed)) But don't quote me on that lol

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted Stiles as a wolf... So this is what I came up with...I make no apologies... It's going to be a slow build between Derek and Stiles... maybe even throw some Scott/Isaac in there too. I adore both duos but with Stiles age and Derek's lack of social skills I think it would take a lot to bring them together, as well as Scott and Isaac the dude is so far gone on Allison that its sometimes hard to watch and Isaac's so far gone on Scott that I just want to hug him... So fingers crossed this all pans out the way I hope...


End file.
